The World Tournament
by Miyucchi
Summary: "I can't believe Ash hasn't matured at all as a trainer. You would think that after four years of being a trainer you would gain experience and know what you're doing at least on a basic level." Misty growled, crossing her arms "I guess not though."She continued, snorting."Ash is just a lame idiot with high hopes and dreams that I would be willing to bet will never come true."


It was a bright sunny day and our hero Ashura Satoshi Ketchum was sitting on top of a boulder which rested beside a clear blue lake thinking about ' _that'_ day. He wore a black and yellow hat with a yellow pokeball, black pants, a black undershirt underneath a black and yellow vest with a yellow thunder designed, and black shoes with yellow shoe laces. Over the years Ashura had changed a lot he was no longer that scrawny ten-year old which everyone remembered him as.

No.

He now stood at a height of 6'1 and had a strong built thanks to the training he had undergone over the years. He had sapphire blue eyes and raven black hair which reached his shoulders and covered part of his left eye.

Ashura sighed and closed his eyes, flinching as those unforgettable memories which slumbered deep inside his mind once again resurfaced.

 _{flashback}_

 _It was a dark and lonely day for a child known as Ash Ketchum. There in his room he lay. He had just lost to his greatest rival, Paul Shinji, in his biggest tournament yet, the Sinnoh League. He closed his eyes and threw his hat in frustration as the events which occurred earlier clearly resurfaced once more in his mind. It had been his Pikachu versus Paul's Torterra. The final final match. Winner would take the Championship Title. And the loser would come back home empty handed._

 _He clenched his fist as he remembered why exactly he had lost. He remembered clearly as the Torterra launched that overpowered solar beam. He remember as he cried for a withdrawal from the battle only for the torterra to launch another one just as bad. He remembered screaming Pikachu's name. He remembered the anguish he felt as saw his best friend lying motionless on the ground. He remembered the relief he felt afterwards, once he found out that the sustaining injuries weren't serious._

 _He remembered the shock he felt as he saw Paul receive the Tournament Trophy. He remembered feeling enraged at the thought of that insensitive jerk who didn't care about his pokemon win the prize money, taking all the credit while still continuing to cruelly mistreat his pokemon._

 _He remembered running, as soon as Pikachu was cleared, to his hotel room and slamming the door shut. Then proceeding to jump onto the bed which is where he was currently residing presently. He quietly stood up and bent to pick up his head when he heard his mother's voice. Confused, he headed closer and leaned his head against the wall to listen._

" _I can't believe Ash hasn't matured at all as a trainer. You would think that after four years of being a trainer you would gain experience and know what you're doing at least on a basic level." Misty growled, crossing her arms_

" _I guess not though."She continued, snorting."Ash is just a lame idiot with high hopes and dreams that I would be willing to bet will never come true."_

" _You would think that after acquiring so many pokemon from different regions and experiencing many rundowns with legendaries you would at least learn to not let your Pikachu out against a Ground and Grass type."Brock said, scowling._

" _I know, you would think that with four years of training he would actually have some good advice to give us beginner trainers." Dawn sighed, flipping her hair."I'm so glad Paul agreed on allowing me to accompany him on his journey instead."_

" _Aren't you lucky." May laughed bitterly."I'm stuck here about to be forced to go up there and lie through my teeth about how great he is while also encouraging him to try harder at the next league."_

" _I thought that if I traveled with an experienced trainer it would help me increase my abilities as a pokemon coordinator while also bringing fame to my name." Dawn said, pouting._

" _You're telling me."Sighed ."I'm his mom I'll have to go all the way home and pretend to be shocked about the outcome." She scowled, uncrossing her arms she slumped in defeat."Why can't that boy be more like Paul or Gary."_

 _._

 _Ash backed away from the door, shocked. He blinked back the angry tears welling in his eyes and quickly dashed towards his backpack. He made sure to grab all of the supplies he could and grabbed Staraptors pokeball. He rapidly summarized his current situation and quickly climbed on the bird pokemon's back._

 _It wasn't long before they had reached their hurriedly climbed down and called Staraptor back, thanking him for his help. He sprinted towards the front entrance of the pokemon center and urgently called Nurse Joy over._

 _Nurse Joy, probably seeing the look of discomfort on his face immediately called her Chansey over, asking her to take charge of attending the currently resting pokemon for around five minutes or so._

 _She walked over to Ash, and with a patient smile she asked. "How may I help you Ash?"_

 _Ash sighed tiredly. "I simply need to rent a room for the night." He said plainly."I also wish for my current location to remain a secret if possible." He added._

" _Of course Ash." Nurse Joy exclaimed happily._

" _Thank you." Ash whispered, relieved._

" _Of course Ash."Nurse Joy chirped, smiling gently at him._

 _Ash sighed before sitting down. He quickly dialled Professor Oak's number and sighed in relief as he saw the comforting face of his professor staring back at him. Ash quickly summarized the events he had just gone through. He nearly burst into tears as he saw Professor Oak's surprised reaction._

" _I don't understand how Delia could do or say something that terrible to you."Professor Oak whispered with sad eyes._

" _I know….I-I-I didn't want to believe my own…..mother..would ever say something like that about me."Ash whispered, a broken look in his eyes. He blinked and shook his head, remembering the point of his call._

" _Professor i would like to ask for-."Ash began._

" _I know what you are going to say boy." Professor Oak interrupted smiling._

 _{end of flashback}_

"You're thinking about that day again aren't you master?" His companion, a red and white Lucario asked telepathically.

Over years of travels and training, Ashura, formerly known as Ash, had befriended and catched a lot more pokemons along with the ones he formerly had. Ashura smiled as he looked around their training the clear blue lake in which he had been meditating beside rested his water type pokemons:

Blastoise, Vaporeon, Golduck, Poliwrath, Kingler, Gyarados, Lapras, Feraligatr, Floatzel, Milotic,

Kingdra, Samurott, and Palpitoad.

He turned and looked at the boulder he had just been resting on and smiled as he saw all of his psychic pokemon-Espeon, Alakazam, Xatu, Gardevoir, and Gallade sitting beside or in front of it, meditating,

Next he turned and looked at a nearby tree and smiled as he saw his grass types- Venusaur, Leafeon, Lilligant, Meganium, Roserade, Torterra, Serperior, Whimsicott, Sceptile, cooling off in the shade. He contemplated waking them up and continuing their training before shaking his head.

' _They deserve a break.'_ He thought smiling. ' _They've been training nonstop all morning.'_

He sighed and watched the rest of his pokemon train. Including the ones mentioned above Ashura had managed to capture a total of eighty-three pokemon including:

The fire types:

\- Charizard, Flareon, Ninetales, Arcanine, Rapidash, Typhlosion, Infernape, Emboar, Blaziken, and Torkoal.

-Hig bug types:

\- Butterfree,Leavanny,Scizor,Heracross,Beautifly,Masquerain.

His loyal flying types:

\- Pidgeot, Staraptor, Unfezant, and Swellow.

His normal types:

\- Tauros, Snorlax, Lopunny, and Cinccino.

His ground types:

\- Sandslash, Nidoking,and Donphan.

His electric types:

\- Jolteon, Ampharos, Luxray, Minum, Plusle, and Electivire.

His dark types:

\- Umbreon, Gengar, Mismagius, Bisharp, Krookodile, Mienshao, Zoroark, and Absol.

His two ice and poison types:

Glaceon, and Weavile.

Arbok, and Muk.

His fighting types:

\- Primeape, Machamp, Hitmonlee, and Scrafty.

And finally, his dragon types:

\- Dragonair, Dragonite, Garchomp, Haxorus, Salamence, and Altaria.

The raven haired male's silent observations were suddenly interrupted as his other companion, Pikachu swiftly appeared resting on the male's left shoulder. Another presence appeared by his right and without looking he smiled."Thank you guys for sticking through with me through thick and thin."He whispered.

Lucario studied the human for a moment before nodding in understanding."You were thinking about that day again weren't you master."

"Indeed my friend." Ashura sighed. "I just can't seem to rid of the past."

"I know that your past isn't an easily forgettable event master." Lucario stated. "However I do believe you should stop being burdened by it….If I may offer a suggestion I believe it's best for you to just let go and see where the river flow will take you."

"As always you are exactly right." said Ashura exasperatingly. "However this is a discussion we should continue another time." He added.

"As you wish master." Lucario nodded complacently.

Ashura nodded curtly and breathed in deeply."Everyone." He exclaimed.

Almost immediately all of his pokemon stopped what they were doing and stood up at attention.

"I want all of you to be awake and ready to go by 7AM sharp." He ordered.

A light blue gallade nodded before stepping out. "May I ask why Master?" He inquired.

"You will know tomorrow." Ashura said curtly. "That is all you are dismissed."

All of the pokemon nodded in understanding before heading off towards their usual sleeping area. Ash sighed massaging the bridge of his nose and headed towards his own sleeping area which was a nearby cave.

{Scene Change}

"Max are you coming?" Yelled a very irritated May from her room, which was right across from his.

"I'm coming." Max huffed, exasperated, rolling his eyes.

Ever since he found out about his sister's betrayal towards Ash he had never looked at her the same way. And once he found out the others were involved as well he cut off ties with them. Unfortunately for him however, it seemed his mother still believed him to be a little kid. She had ordered him to travel with anything to do with her.

Despite their "friendly" attitude towards him he knew to them he was an outsider. Max had been openly direct with them once he found out about their betrayal. He had ranted nonstop about how all of their so called accomplishments being because of Ash. He couldn't believe their constant onslaught of Ash's name. He couldn't believe how much contemptment and bitterness filled their voice when they spoke of him, as if they were the victims and not him.

To Max, Ash had been a role model. His teacher. His mentor. Someone he looked up to. Everything he did. Every battle tactic he came up with was all because of Ash. With every battle he won and with every trophy he took he always remembered to thank Ash openly. He remembers everything Ash taught him over their journey together in Hoenn and with those memories clear in mind he advances higher. Hoping to make Ash's dream come true. He had hope that someday he and Ash would meet again.

{Scene Change}

"Good morning my friends." Ashura said nodding. "Yesterday you see I received a letter...an invitation if you will."

All of the pokemon rose at a tension. They held their breaths, waiting for their master to say the words they've been training all these years for."

"Yes." Ashura said smiling gently. "I see that many of you have figured out what I am getting at here." He nodded.

"We are going back to the main regions and competing in the World Tournament."

And with that announcement chaos broke. All of the pokemon ran up to him, demanding an explanation as to why and how he had managed to get his hands on an invitation for the world tournament.

"Silence." Ashura said calmly.

A hush fell through the crowd of pokemon, as they anxiously waited.

Instead all they got was a curt. "Let's get some training done."

The pokemon sighed but nodded in understanding.

"Good." Ashura praised. "You will all choose your opponent, whoever wins moves on and so forth."

The pokemon immediately scrambled to find a suitable opponent. Just as Pikachu was about to launch a thunderbolt against Charizard Ashura spoke once again.

"I forgot to mention," Ashura added smirking, summoning an aura sphere. "Whoever wins will get a spare match with me before we leave for the tournament tomorrow." And with that said he disfussed the sphere and turned around, walking calmly back inside the cave.

With that being said all of the pokemon immediately glared at their opponents with newfound determination. It wasn't everyday you had the chance to battle against someone like their master.

{Scene Change}

"Max hurry up we're going to be late because of you." Yelled a very ticked off May.

She didn;t get why Max didn't just get along with them like he used to. He didn't get why they were so protective of him. If they ever had the chance of getting Ash back it was going to be through him. They hadn't realized it until Ash had gone missing but they needed him. They needed him there to guide them and to cheer them up in tough situations. Which is why they went through all the trouble of tracking him down and trying to find his whereabouts. Sadly however they found nothing.

May sighed and clutched her chest. After his disappearance May had finally realized just why she had said the words that she did. She was jealous. Not of him but of all of the girls he had met during his travels. She had finally realized she loved him. However, by then it had already been too late. She knew she had been one of the reasons why he ran away. Why he completely faded away.

She shook her head and once again reminded Max that they were about to leave in ten minuted..

"Yes May I'm done getting all of my supplied." Said Max in a monotone voice. He shouldered his backpack and walked past May, not noticing the sad smile she sent his way.

{Scene change}

"Alright guys return" Red ordered. Clicking on a black and yellow glove he was currently wearing all of the pokemon except his Pikachu and Charizard transformed into golden crystals before disappearing with a flash of gold lighting. The glove had been an invention that Professor Oak had given him along with two other people. The glove, or Pokeglov, had the ability to store all your pokemon such as it being a portable PC.

Ash smiled at his Pikachu. "You still don't like being cooped up do you." He stated chuckling.

" _Of course not Ashura I don't think I'll ever get used to it."_ Pikachu said, yawning.

Ash nodded and turned to his Charizard. "We're just about ready we're just mi-."

"Were you really about to leave without me love?" An unknown voice teased.

"Never." Rin chuckled. "How could I leave without the love of my life. My one and apple to my eye. The-."

"Alright I get what you're trying to say." The voice said giggling.

This mysterious person was none other than Elis Edelweiss, Ashura's girlfriend. Like Ashura Elis also held connections to Sr Aaron, and because of this with Ashura's mentorship over the course of two years she rose to the second highest rank, The Knight.

"Watch your step love." Ashura warned gently offering his hand.

Elis chuckled and took it. "My since when are you such a gentleman." She teased light-heartedly. She carefully sat down and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his broad back.

"Are you ready my lady." Ashura asked teasingly.

"Why yes kind sir." Elis nodded, teasing right back.

Ash nodded before ordering Charizard to take flight.

{scene change}

Already arriving at the Pokemon Center where the trainers were being sent to register a group of six were currently doing their last registration for the tournament.

"You have it in the bag for sure Paul," Dawn said, giggling.

"Of course I do." Paul sneered.

"Now Now don't get ahead of yourself." Gary smirked wrapping his arm around Misty's waist. "Mist here can give you all a run for your money," He stated arrogantly.

Misty smirked. "Better be careful Paul or I'll wipe the floor with you."

Paul glanced over at her and smirked right back. "You're late I beat you long ago for that Cerulean gym badge."

Misty flushed bright red. "Well I'm here for payback." She glared angrily.

May giggled. "Hey now guys don't forget about Max here he's also competing he might surprise you all."

Paul, uninterested waved her off."He's no match for me." He studied Max for a second and snorted.

"I'm going to go train." He stoically announced rolling his eyes.

Dawn, who had been talking to May quickly glanced up. "Wait for me Paul." She exclaimed sprinting after him. "Oh I forgot." She squealed running back to them. She quickly hugged May before leaving to look for Paul. "See you later May." She waved.

May waved back, grinning. "I'll be right back Max I have to go to the bathroom." She stated before leaving.

Max sighed. ' _Why are my sister and her friends such idiots.'_

He suddenly felt someone's eyes on him. He looked up from his book only to see both Gary and Misty glaring at him.

"Just because you're May's little brother doesn't mean Misty is going to take it easy on you." Gary said nasally.

"He's right." Misty stated crossing her arms. "I expect for you to atleast give me a decent match and keep me entertained."

Max sighed. "Yeah whatever." He said simply, knowing it would infuriate them.

' _Wouldn't it be great if Ash suddenly made a surprise entrance to the tournament.'_ Max thought, chuckling in amusement. ' _Wherever you are Ash I hope your watching...I plan to win this tournament for the both of us.'_


End file.
